Reunion: A DT Story
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: A new evil has surfaced in Reefside, and the recent graduated Dino Rangers must team back up to defeat it. And if the new villain queen was enough, a girl comes into the picture as an evil Sailor Scout, making things more difficult for the team. Will they be able to survive this battle this time around, or will they die trying? (Rewrite from the original)
1. E1 - Reactivated

**Just note, I don't remember what the girl Conner went to prom with in the final episode of Power Rangers: Dino Thunder. I remember what she did, but I can't remember what her name was. So, forgive me. If you know what it is, leave me a review letting me know. That would be really helpful. Thanks.**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, they are singing, or it's a dream**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 1: Reactivated**

 _Conner McKnight ran through the woods alone, as fear was painted on his face. He wasn't expecting any of this. His power ranger days were done! So why were there Triptoids chasing him?!_

" _I thought we defeated Mesogog!" He said to himself, before he tripped on something and fell to the ground. He spun around to see the Triptoids getting closer to him, before someone jumped in front of him. Her pink hair blew up as she did so, before she got out a Thundermax Saber out of the sheath on her hip, and sliced them all, which caused them to disappear._

 _Conner looked up at her, before she turned around, showing gorgeous blue eyes staring back him. Her skin was pretty pale, but it was still tan, and her outfit was what made him wonder who she really was._

 _Her outfit was a form-fitting sailor fuku with a hot pink sailor collar and mini-skirt with a light pink underskirt underneath. The bows on her outfit were a light pink as well as the bands on her white elbow length gloves. Her boots were a light pink with a white band at the top of them. The thing on her forehead and in her ears were the last thing Conner saw. She had a light silver tiara on her forehead with a light pink gem in the center, and hot pink dangle ear rings that showed the Dino Ranger symbol._

" _Who are you?" Conner asked as he took her outstretched hand she offered._

" _You'll find out soon enough, Red Dino Ranger." She said, with a voice that could have put him to sleep._

" _How did you know I was the Red Dino Ranger?" He asked curiously._

" _I know many things about you. I know your name is Conner McKnight, I know you were the Red Dino Ranger, and I know you'll be unlocking your powers again real soon." The girl said with a smile._

" _Are you a friend or foe?" Conner asked, which caught the girl off guard._

" _Right here, I'm a friend...but when you first see me, I'll be a foe. But, hey...you've delt with an evil Ranger before. I'm sure you can handle an evil scout." She stated with a wink of her eye, before she kissed his cheek and then ran off with speed he had only seen a hedgehog have from one of Ethan's video games._

At that moment, Conner's alarm went off, making him wake up, and look over to see that it was saying 7:00am. He smiled as he sat up in bed, and looked out the window to see the sun slowly coming up. "Graduation day...how I can't believe it's finally here." He said before throwing his legs over the edge of his bed, before thinking about that dream he just had.

"Who was that, and why was I dreaming of a girl that looked like someone from one Ethan's favorite anime shows?" He asked himself before shaking it off and started getting ready for his graduation ceremony.

XXXXXXXXXX

Unknown to the old Dino Rangers, something was stiring up inside of Mesogog's old lab and castle. A young looking teen girl ran through the halls, with her long black wavy hair flowing behind her, and her cat ears picking up things from rooms on the other end of the hallway.

"Oh...the lab must be popular right now." She said as she ran up to the lab doors, only to see her mother's assistant, Ocean, standing and staring at the monitor with her shoulder length dark blue hair in a low ponytail.

"What'cha doing, Ocean?" The girl asked as she walked in, catching the girl known as Ocean off guard. She looked over to see the cat girl and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have some mice to chase, Catlyn? I'm very busy." She said as she went back to work on the computer.

The girl, known as Catlyn, just stared at the monitor, seeing 4 teens in graduation gowns, and a teacher wearing a black suit and tie.

"Who are they?" She asked, amazed at the screen.

"Don't know. Your mom just had me track them for who knows what reason." Ocean answered, as she did some tricks on the keyboard in front of her, making the monitor start beeping, and a little black dot showing her where to find them. "There they are."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kira Ford and Trent Fernandez walked up to the theatre where they were holding the graduation ceremony, holding hands as they did so. Where as Ethan James was standing by the front door already, with Conner there next to him.

"Hey! There they are!" Ethan called as he waved towards them. Conner looked over and smiled when he saw his two fellow ex-team-mates from their Power Ranger days.

"Hey guys! Can you believe this day is finally here?!" Kira stated when she and Trent made it up to them.

"It's crazy. I'm kind of going to be miss the school." Ethan said.

"Of course you would." Conner said, elbowing the old Blue Dino Ranger and making them all laugh, including Ethan.

"Well, aren't you going to be missing that tree girl girlfriend of yours, Conner?" Ethan asked, only to be put to silence when he saw the look on Conner's face. "Whoa..."

"Oh, Conner..." Kira began as she gave him a hug in sorrow. "I'm so sorry."

Conner hugged her back for a while before pulling away. "Thanks for the sympathy, but I'd rather not think about that break up." He stated.

"I'm sure there'll be a new one someday." Trent stated, before grabbing his leg. "Ow." He mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Kira asked, as Trent pulled out his white colored Dino Gem and held it in his hand.

"You still have that thing?" Conner asked.

"Yeah. It reminds me that I can overcome anything whenever there's some trouble in my life." He answered before he noticed the dim glow coming from the center. "But I'm not sure if it's supposed to be glowing. It's powers were destroyed once Mesogog was destroyed.

Kira then grabbed around her neck and pulled out her yellow gem from around her neck. "Ow, that hurts."

Ethan than took his blue colored gem out of his pants pocket, and saw the same thing Trent saw. Kira was seeing it in hers as well. Conner pulled his out after a while, and looked at the dim light in the center. He sighed as he remembered the days of his ranger powers. How they taught him that looks weren't everything for a girl, and that team-work was vitle for life. But something was telling him that his dream last night, wasn't going to be just a dream anymore.

After a while, he put his gem away, and looked up to see a girl, with medium length brown hair (with some light pink on the ends) and gorgeous hazel blue eyes. Her skin was fairly pale, but it had a tanish tint to it.

"Whoa." He stated, making them all look over as they put their gems away, only to have Trent's eyes widen.

"Oh, no way." He stated, making Kira look up at him.

"You know here, Trent?" She asked.

The girl looked over at him and smiled. "Is that Trent Fernandez I see over there?!" She called as she began to walk towards them.

"The one and only." Trent stated, before giving the girl a simple hug and then pulled away.

"How long as it been? A year? Maybe 2?" The girl began, making the old White Dino Ranger chuckle a small bit.

"It's been too long, let's put it that way." Trent stated, before realizing his friends were standing right there. "Oh, right. Guys, this is an old friend from my childhood, Stella Belle." Trent began.

"Nice to meet you." Kira said with a smile.

"You too."

"And Stella, this is Ethan James, Kira Ford, and Conner McKnight." Trent added, as she greeted Kira and Ethan, but once she looked up at Conner, her heart practically stopped and restarted again.

"Hi." Conner said, nervously, making the young brown head smirk.

"Hi to you too." She said, making Conner blush slightly.

"What are you doing back in Reefside? I thought you lived in Angel Grove!" Trent asked making Stella look over at him.

"Oh, do you really think I'd miss your graduation?" Stella stated.

"You're graduating too?"

"I graduated last week! And when I found out that you were graduating from Reefside the following week, I had to come!"

"Thanks. Oh, one vitle information that I'm sure she will kill me for later..." Trent began, making the old Yellow Dino Ranger giggle slightly. "Kira is my girlfriend." He finished as he put an around around the girl beside him.

"Oh, OH! I was wondering when that would happen!" Stella yelled as she hugged Kira, with the young singer hugging her back. "The girlfriend part." She added as she pulled away, making the group laugh a little bit.

"Thanks." Trent said, still with the chuckles.

"Well, I should get to my seat. Congratulations to you all for graduating, and I'll see you guys when the ceremony is over." Stella stated before giving Trent a quick hug and then left for her seat.

"She seemed, nice." Conner said, making Trent look at him, and then smile.

"Yeah...and she's single still." He added, which made the old Red Dino Ranger blush some more, causing the other 3 the laugh the butts off.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stella went around to go into the theatre, when she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her spin around, only to see Ocean staring at her with darkness in her eyes.

"Ocean?" She asked surprised.

"It's me." Ocean said, grinning evilly. "But I'm not the sister you once knew, Stella." And with that being said, two Triptoids came out and went to grab her, when she showed them what for by kicking their butts with her karate.

"Nice try, Ocean! But you don't scare me!" Stella yelled before running back the way she came to get help.

"Yes...show me to the targets." Ocean said with an evil giggle afterwards.

Trent and the others were about to go inside the theatre, when they heard Stella calling to them. They looked over right as Stella ran up.

"Stella, what's wrong?" Trent asked, as Conner looked up and pointed towards someone, making them all look over to see Ocean, with a bunch of Triptoids standing behind her, as she held her sword in her hand.

"Who the heck is that?!" Kira asked.

"That's Ocean...my sister turned evil." Stella stated, making Trent look at her.

"Wait...that's Ocean now a days?!" He asked shocked.

"Yes, Trenton, it's me. I remember when you were just a boy...now, you're still a boy." Ocean stated before she had the Triptoids attack. Stella glared at them evilly as the others started to fight them off.

Kira went for one group of Triptoids and showed them what for with her fighting skills, shocking Stella to the bone.

"Whoa...Trent got a fiesty one as his girlfriend." She stated, before noticing Trent fighting off some them very well too. "And my gosh, he's good too! Since when?!"

Conner was fighting off another Triptoid when he noticed Ocean behind Stella, getting ready to strike her with her sword. He finished off the Triptoid and ran...with his super speed and knocked the evil girl on her back.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Stella asked in shock.

"I don't know." Conner answered in shock, before adding to himself. "I haven't been able to do that in months."

Trent was pushed against the wall near him, as a Triptoid went to strike a blow on him when he went invisible, causing the weapon of the Triptoid to go right through. Trent, still invisible, kicked the Triptoid away, before going back to being visible. "How the heck...?!"

Kira faught closely by him, before getting pushed to the ground. She looked up at the Triptoids about to pounce on her, when she screamed, and her Ptera Scream came out, causing the Triptoids to get flown back. When Kira stopped screaming, she looked at them shocked. "What?"

Ethan was having a tough time as well, as he faught off another group of Triptoids, only to have them kicking his butt. But, when one Triptoid tried to slice his arm, Ethan's Tricera arm glowed and made the Triptoid repel from him. Ethan did the same with the other Triptoid that tried to destroy him with his other arm. "Holy cow. How!?"

Ocean growled in anger as she disappeared in a wave of water, and the Triptoids left in Invisi-portals.

"Someone is a sour loser." Ethan stated as they regrouped.

"How the heck did you all do those things?!" Stella asked, surprised to see all of this.

"Uh..." Trent began, when he saw the students getting ready for graduation. "You should go to your seat Stella. We'll talk later." He decided to say, making the young brown head look at him suspiciously before running up to her seat.

"You guys okay?" Dr. Tommy Oliver, their soon-to-be old Science teacher, asked as he ran over to them. He had seen the whole fight and wanted to see how they were doing.

"We're fine, Dr. O." Conner said. "But our powers are back. How?"

Dr. Oliver sighed as he pushed his hand through his short black hair. "I'm not sure. But if the Triptoids are back, and with a girl who has powers like that attached to them, should only mean one thing..." He began.

"...we're needed for one more battle." Ethan finished for the young looking Science teacher.

"Yeah." Dr. Oliver stared at his own black colored gem in his hand, as it was glowing slightly as well. "You guys go in for the ceremony. We'll talk after that and the parties I'm sure you guys are going to be having."

The group nodded slightly before walking into the theatre for the ceremony, leaving the old Black Dino Ranger to stand there in the sun, thinking of what was going to happen next.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ocean sat there at the computer, typing up formulas and math equations, trying to figure out why the tagets had those powers. It wasn't natural, and her boss, the one who wanted them dead, said something about their "abilities" not being active anymore now, so she shouldn't of had any trouble destroying them. But somehow, they were. And Ocean needed to find out.

"Oh, mama's going to be mad!" Catlyn yelled as she jumped around the place like a kitten playing with its toys.

"Shut up, kitty. I'm busy." Ocean stated as she typed one last formula and an equation, and it popped up. She stared at it in wonder and disbelief. "No way...they're the Power Rangers?"

"I thought I said to not try to figure it out." A commanding voice spoke, making Ocean spin around as she stood up in her chair, to see a dark red haired lady standing in front of her.

"My lady, Helga." Ocean stated, as the lady known as Helga walked up to the computer.

"Let me guess...their powers are active again?" She asked as she looked at Ocean, who just bowed slightly.

"Yes, m'lady. They are...and my younger sister was with them." She answered.

Helga looked back at the screen, and grinned evilly. She was ready for this to happen now. "Well, let them be active. Because they may have won the battle with Mesogog...but the war with me has just begun." She stated, before walking out of the lab all together.

XXXXXXXXXX

The ceremony, in Conner's opinion, was long and boring, but he survived it. He was now going up to get his high school diploma with his friends not that far behind or ahead of him. He still couldn't believe that he was graduating high school. He thought he'd be held back for all the work he forgot to do in most of his classes, but surprisingly, he wasn't.

As he walked up on stage to get his diploma, he looked out to see Stella sitting there with a smile on her face, and her digital camera out. He smiled too as he went up to the teacher, as he handed him his diploma with his name being called. After he got it, went back to his seat after walking across the stage. He sat down, with his diploma in his hand, and just thought. He knew something about to happen, and that the Dino Rangers were needed once more. He looked over to see Trent was sitting in a seat a head of him, and he could tell that he was debating on what was about to happen after all of this had settled down.

Conner wasn't surprised about that, because he childhood friend saw him use his powers from his days as a Power Ranger. She saw all of them. So now, it was time to figure out what to tell her, wheather it was the truth or a lie, they had to tell her something. Something was better than nothing...right?

XXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night, in the woods heading towards the Dino Lab, Stella was alone. She knew Trent wanted to hang out with his girlfriend and family at that moment, so she dropped the situation from earlier for the time being so he could enjoy the rest of the night, and went for a walk in the woods. She needed some fresh air anyway.

But it still bugged her. How did they have those powers? Trent didn't have them when they were kids, so how does he now? She kept coming up scenarios of how he got these powers as she found herself falling down a sink hole and into a dark cave. She wiped off her dress and walked around for a short while.

"Dang it. Just what I needed, to get my dress dirty." She stated as she walked up to an open wall, that showed a lab filled to the nines with technology and like 9 computer monitors, all showing different areas of Reefside: the park, the theatre where the graduation took place, this Cyberspace place, everywhere.

"Whoa...now this makes up for the nasty fall I took." Stella stated, before she noticed a light pink chocker band necklace with a hot pink pearl in the center. The pearl, somehow, was glowing slightly as she walked closer to it. "How pretty!" She stated, before it shot up and went around her neck. "What the...!?" She began before power surged through her while body, making her scream in pain, as she staggered away from the area, and out of the cave.

Once she was out, the pearl glowed even brighter, which surrounded her in light, and before she knew it, everything in her life changed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Trent, Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Dr. Oliver walked into the Dino Lab together, before handing Dr. Oliver their gems. He took them and began to place them back in the silver bands they had a long time ago.

"So, the rangers are needed once more, huh?" Conner stated as he was handed the silver band with the red gem inside.

"Looks like it, Conner." Dr. Oliver replied as he handed the others their respective bands, before putting his on.

"Well, looks like we're not done yet then." Ethan said with a smile. "Can't wait to begin." And as if on cue, the monitor beeped, making them all look to see someone sitting on the roof of a building, while flipping a dagger in the air. She was humming a song that didn't sound too nice, and her pink and hot pink hair was blowing the wind as was her hot pink mini-skirt and black underskirt underneath.

"Soon this pathetic world will have no reason to want to live...once those pathetic rangers are gone." She stated as she put the dagger away by making it disappear, and then jumped off of the building, before running at super speed away from the area.

"Who was that?!" Kira exclaimed, as Dr. Oliver looked over to see if something he had been working on was still there. Unfortunately for him, it wasn't.

"No...someone must have come in here without me knowing and got the project I was working on!" He stated, making the former Reefside High students look his way.

"What project?" Trent asked, curious about it.

"When Mesogog was destroyed, and I told you guys you could keep the gems as momentos, I found a small white pearl laying on the ground where Mesogog was defeated once you guys left the field to get ready for Prom." Dr. Oliver began. "When I brought it back here, it turned hot pink, which made me curious. So, I put it on a chocker band, which the pearl made it go from white to a light pink color, and I had sitting here so I could work on it some more."

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Because, there was an evil inside it, like with Trent's gem."

"Oh, no..." Trent stated worried.

"Which means, whoever has this powerful pearl..." Kira began, as she looked at her team, before Conner finished for her.

"...is evil." Conner looked back at the monitors, seeing the girl running around town, with her hot pink sailor collar flowing behind her with her hair along with it. He sighed as he watched the girl stop running after what seemed like for a long time, before she looked up at the moon in the sky. Her red eyes sparkled as she did so, but her evil smirk made the sparkle not so pretty.

"Guess life just got difficult, once more." Conner stated, as his fellow rangers nodded in agreement.

 **~TO BE CONTINUED...~**

 **Hey everyone! You knew this was coming, and I wanted to write it before I didn't feel like it. So here is Episode 1: Reactivated.**

 **I hope you all like the new re-write so far. If you do, please leave a review. And if you any of you have an idea for an episode, please PM me to tell me the idea, and I'll most likely do them if I like the idea. So, see you guys in the next episode.**

 **~Brittany Bauer**


	2. E2 - Sailor Dino VS Stella Belle

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, they are singing, or it's a dream**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 2: Sailor Dino VS. Stella Belle**

Stella walked through the town the following day, alone yet again, wearing a pink short sleeved turtle neck to cover her new piece of jewelery that was stuck around her neck. She had tried to take it off earlier last night, but it wouldn't budge. So she was stuck with it.

As she walked down the street, she found herself walking in front of a local café called The Cyberspace, and when she looked through the window, she saw Trent working. She cocked her head in confusion, before heading inside, only to have him look over and smile.

"Hey Stells." He said, as he wiped down a table.

"Hey, I thought you wanted to be an artist." She asked, as she pointed out him working.

"I do, but I'm working here until I go to college for art." Trent answered as he put the rag he was using to clean off a table on his shoulder.

"Oh, well, okay. What college you going to?"

"I'm heading to Ohio. I'm going to BW."

"Baldin Wallace University...good choice." Stella said. "And I'm not just saying that because I chose that college too."

Trent chuckled a slight bit before he realized what she said. "Wait, you're going to BW too?"

"Yeah...for music."

"Well, that's a given. You love music!" Stella giggled at his statement, even though it was true. She loved the thought of performing and making music for the whole world. "Well, that and acting."

"You like music?!" A voice spoke up, making Stella look behind her to see Kira walking up to her with her light brown acoustic guitar on her back.

"Uh, yeah. I do...and by the guitar you have there, I'd say you do too." Stella stated as she placed a hand on her left hip.

"Oh, yeah. I was about to go perform on stage, but, I wouldn't mind doing a duet. Wanna sing with me?" Kira said, with a smile, which caught Stella off guard. She hadn't sang on a stage in like 3 years, maybe more (or even less).

"I-I don't know." She stuttered out, only to have Trent place a hand on her shoulder.

"Go on! You know how much I loved hearing you sing when we were younger!" Trent said, making Stella smile before looking over at Kira again.

"Well then...lead the way." She said, as Kira walked over to the stage with Stella following behind her. Right as they got up onto the stage, Conner and Ethan walked in.

As Ethan sat down, Conner noticed Stella sitting on one of the stools next to Kira, which made him question: what is she doing up there? That was when Trent walked up to them, as he was drying off his hands with the towel that was on his shoulder.

"Stella's going to sing with Kira today." He said, as he looked back at the stage.

"What made you think I was wanting to know that?" Conner asked.

"The look on your face gave it away."

Conner nodded before he sat down at the table Ethan was at, and watched as Kira began to play her guitar.

 **(SONG: "God Knows" – The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya – AmaLee English cover)**

 _KIRA: This empty heart/runs past you time and again/I'm sorry that/I can't be any help to you/I wish I could/but more I wish that you understood/that even now/your pride won't let me share your pain/I'll live on/and leave all of this fear far behind me/I'll get back on the track/all without looking back on this lonely rail/you know that..._

 _BOTH: ...I will follow you/no matter what we go through/bring all the darkness the world can offer/because you'll shine/no matter if the future is bleak/we'll aim out just beyond the boundary/and even if it scares me/nothing can shatter my soul because your way is my way/forever on this rail way..._

 _STELLA: ...as if we were God blessed._

Trent smiled as he watched his girlfriend and old friend from his childhood sing together with harmony. It sounded nice to him. Conner, however, was not expecting how well Stella was singing, neither was Ethan, or everyone else in the shop for that matter.

 _STELLA: This tenderness/a feeling I cannot express/melting my walls/it finds a home inside my heart/we don't need fate/no rhyme or reason to correlate/only the now/that overflows loving you/let's escape/and chase after the dreams we both create/and maybe then we'll mend/so then you can transcend beyond your lonely heart/don't you dare..._

 _BOTH: ...lie/it isn't like you/please tell me it's not true/look in my eyes/we can work this out/we'll put it in the past/so let's begin the future today/even if/everything around us/seems as if it's hopeless/I am prepared to take on the world/it's all for my wish/I ask if it will come true..._

 _KIRA: ...but that only God knows/I found where I belong/I once was all alone/but now you're standing here/the world around could disappear._

 _STELLA: The beauty of our dream/we'll capture it on canvas/you and I can trace/over our permanent scars/you know that..._

 _KIRA: ...please know that..._

 _BOTH: ...I will follow you/no matter what we go through/bring all the darkness the world can offer/because you'll shine/no matter if the future is bleak/we'll aim out just beyond the boundary/and even if it scares me/nothing can shatter my soul because your way is my way/forever on this rail way..._

 _STELLA: ...as if we were God blessed._

Kira continued to play the music on her guitar, as Stella hummed a little as she do so, while every was bobbing to the music with smiles on their faces. Conner was smiling too as he listened to Stella hum with her eyes closed, and a smile that showed she loved what she was doing right now.

 **(End of song)**

Kira strummed the last chord for the song, which caused everyone to go crazy with applauds and cheers. Stella was giggling with excitement, as Kira high fived her. But her excitement didn't last long, for all of a sudden, she felt it.

She grabbed her stomach as she dropped her microphone on the stage, which made everyone stop and gasp as she fell to the floor off the stage.

"Stella!" Trent yelled as he ran over to her, only to have her stand up and run out the door at the speed of light without a word.

"That was weird." Ethan stated, as Conner just stared at the door with worry.

"I hope she's okay." Trent said. "That stage isn't that low to the ground."

"I'm sure she's fine." Kira said as she set her guitar on the stand that was placed there, right as their communicators beeped.

"Duty calls again." Ethan said with a smile before they all ran out of the Cyberspace, and headed to the Dino Lab.

XXXXXXXXXX

Conner was the first inside the lab, while the others followed a little ways behind him. Dr. O was typing up formulats and equations, as a scene was playing on one of the monitors. It was the evil scout again, but this time, she was actually terrorizing citizens of Reefside.

"This isn't good." Ethan said as he saw what was going on.

"Looks like that evil sailor is at it this time." Dr. O said. "We better transform before going out there."

"On it." Trent said as they ran to the center of the room, and pulled up their morphers. "Ready?!"

"Ready!"

"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HAH!" And with those words, the graduated teens turned into their rightful ranger forms, for the first time in a while.

XXXXXXXXXX

The evil scout flipped her dagger in the air, and having the base of it (not the blade) land back in her hand, when she heard a group of feet running towards her. She spun around with her pink hair flowing behind her as she saw the Dino Rangers run up.

"It's about time someone showed up to stop me! I was getting bored!" She stated as she made her dagger disappear, before putting her hands on her hips.

"Who are you?!" Kira yelled through her yellow helmet.

"Sorry...not at liberty to say." She said as she took out her Thundermax Saber from the sheath on her hip. "But I do want to hurt you 5."

"Hold on now...!" Tommy yelled to the girl.

"Sorry, teach. It's nothing personal..." She said as she held up her sword, before she was hit in the gut with a blast from one of their laser guns **(forgot the name of those...haven't seen the series in a while, sorry)**.

"I have no time for this." Conner said as he and the others ran at her, only to have them blown to the ground, except for Conner.

"Guys!" He yelled as he went to run at them, only to get held in place by a bunch of vines wrapping around him.

"My, my...what a strong man you are."

"Release me!" He yelled with anger as he continued to struggle for freedom.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." She said, as she held up her sword, placing the blade in her other hand. "Well...maybe not too much." Conner looked around for a moment, before he noticed through the visor of his helmet, the Dino symbol ear rings in her ears, making him realize that she was the girl from his dream. The girl from his dream though, was nice, not evil.

At first he was confused about this, until it clicked. The girl in his dream was warning him about her powers being tainted with darkness, before it even happened. _I guess that's just one perk of being the Red Dino Ranger._ He thought.

Then, he put two and two together. "Let me guess: like Sailor Moon your name is Sailor Dino, isn't it?" Conner asked, making the girl look at him with her glowing red eyes.

"Wow...I'm surprised you came to the conclusion." She said as she made the vines go off of Conner and having him fall to the ground. "And to answer your question...yes...it is." She went throw a swipe with her sword at Conner, when she staggered backwards in pain, as she felt herself powering down.

"This isn't over!" She yelled before she disappeared in a bunch of pink rose pettles.

"Conner, you okay!?" Kira yelled as she and the others ran up to the soccer player. They helped him stand up as they powered down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Conner answered.

"I don't understand." Ethan began. "Wasn't she supposed to be the Pink Ranger?"

"I guess she was meant to be a Sailor Scout." Dr. O stated.

"Yeah, an evil Sailor Scout." Trent said in return. "We already went through this with me..."

"Trust me on this one guys..." Conner began, making them all look at their Red clad leader. "...she won't be evil for long."

"Yeah, true. Trent wasn't." Ethan stated, which Kira slapped him on the back of the head in response.

"Say, Conner..." Dr. O began, making the man in question look at his old Science teacher. "...how'd you know her name?"

"She had the Dino Ranger symbol in her ear rings. I figured, since she had those, and that she got the necklace from your lab, that Sailor Dino had to be her name." Conner answered.

"Nice thinking." Trent said.

"Now I'm starting to see how you graduated." Ethan stated, as Conner looked his way.

"Shut up." He said, making the others laugh.

"I still would like to know who she is, like her identity." Dr. O said as he placed a hand on his chin. "I mean, she has to have one since she came into my lab, and not being who she is now at that moment."

"I'm sure we'll find out sooner or later." Kira said before grabbing Trent by the hand.

"I hope we do." Dr. O replied, before they all left, leaving the young soccer player standing there, just looking at the spot that Sailor Dino was once standing.

"Her eye shape should give it way..." Conner said before following the others. "...I just hope it isn't true."

XXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the day, Trent was putting chairs up on the tables. He was closing up the Cyberspace for Hayley, since she was at the Dino Lab, trying to figure out who Sailor Dino's secret identity really is.

As he was doing this, he thought back to when he was the Evil White Ranger, and how finding out that Kira was the Yellow Ranger for the first time almost made him change sides. But the darkness in the crystal basically kept him from doing so.

"I hope she doesn't have someone she likes on the Ranger team..." He said to himself as he placed the last chair on the last table. "...or else she will have a rude awakening."

XXXXXXXXXX

Conner was shooting some goals at the local park, as the stars began to shine in the sky. He needed some time to himself, and to get his mind off of so many things, like how his friends were going to college, and he wasn't. Granted, he was going to work on his soccer skills, and then try out for the Reefside Wave again. But, he was going to miss Kira, Ethan, and Trent a whole lot. Thankfully, he still had Dr. O to hang out with.

"Boy, never did I think I'd resort to a teacher to hang out with over the summer." He said to himself, as he received a giggle from the sidelines. He looked over to his right, and when he did, he saw Stella standing there, with one hand on her hip as the other hung down.

"Is Dr. Oliver really that cool of a teacher?" She said, making the Red Dino Ranger chuckle slightly too.

"Oh yeah...he is as cool as any teacher could get." He answered as he faced her. "What are you doing here?"

"I was walking around town trying to get some air, when to my surprise, I find a red clad soccer player standing in the middle of the field."

"Yeah, well...you would be too if you were in my shoes."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just..." Conner began, before he looked back at the net and then at his ball by his feet.

"You don't want your friends to leave for college just yet." Stella finished, making him look back up at her. "Believe me, I was in that same position. It took my guitar and songbook to cheer me up." Conner chuckled at that statement, as Stella walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But then I got accepted into a college that I dreamed of going to, and realized that it's all part of life to get seperated from friends and family."

"How do you cope with it? Because I'm not going to college." Conner asked as he looked at her blue eyes.

"You find a way. And if you can't find a way...make a way. Like with you playing soccer."

"It does sort of help a little bit." Conner stated.

"Well, do that whenever you feel like you're missing your friends." Stella replied as she went to remove her hand from his shoulder, only to have him put his hand over hers, which made her blush slightly as she looked up at his brown eyes.

"Thanks. I needed to hear that." He said with a smile. Stella smiled back at him, as he lead her to the front of the ball.

"Have you ever played soccer before?" He asked.

"When I was a little girl." Stella answered, as Conner moved out of the way, and she kicked the ball so hard that it flew through the air and hit the back of the net. "Yes!" She yelled as she spun in victory, only to lose her footing and began to fall. Conner caught her, but found himself falling as well, with her on top of him.

They looked at each other in the eyes, blue meeting brown. It was in this moment, that Stella knew that she liked Conner, one of Trent's friends. It was crazy really how this happened. She only met him the other day. But she guessed, it only took a moment to realize how you truly feel about someone.

"I am so sorry. I am such a clutz." Stella said once she realized what had happened.

"Don't be." He said as they laughed slightly while getting up from the ground.

"Aw...how sweet..." A voice spoke, making Stella spin around, only to see Ocean standing right behind them. "...I could just puke."

"Ocean..." Stella stared at her sister with venom in her eyes and voice, as a monster came out of nowhere in front of the dark blue haired girl. He looked like part scorpian with a scorpian tail and pinchers for hands, and part snake with literal snake looking eyes and tongue.

"Slither, destroy these two pests!" Ocean yelled, before the monster known as Slither shot out a poisoned dart towards Stella and Conner.

"Look out!" Conner yelled as he moved Stella out of the way, right as the dart flew passed them. Stella looked at Conner with fear in her eyes. She didn't think her sister would stoop this low just to get rid of her and a guy she just might like. That was when she noticed his silver wristband, with the red Dino Gem in the center, making her gasp silently, before Conner ran at the monster to fight it.

 _There-there's no way...he can't be the Red Dino Ranger! He can't be!_ She thought to herself as she felt the pain from earlier hit her hard. _Not now!_ She ran out of the area and behind a tree far off in the distance.

"Good...she left. I don't want her getting hurt." He said to himself as he continued to fight with the monster, as Ocean just stood there, smirking evilly.

Stella stood behind the tree, back up against it, as she clenched her stomach in pain, with her eyes glowing red. "Leave me alone!" She yelled as a dark pink gem appeared on her forehead, and without warning, she was turned into that evil scout from before, with the pink hair and black bows, underskirt, and boots.

"Much better." She stated before speed running out from behind the tree, and punched Ocean in the face, making the blue haired girl fall to the ground.

"OW! What the hell!" She yelled as she looked up to see Sailor Dino.

"This is my fight, bitch." She said as she looked over at the monster and Conner fighting each other. "Rose, Pettles...EVALUTION!" Sailor Dino yelled as she spun around a few times, and let the rose pettles fly towards the monster, hitting it in the process.

Conner looked over to see Sailor Dino standing there, with her arms out in front of her. "Hey...what are you doing?!" He called to her.

"I may be evil, but that doesn't mean I won't help when I need to." She said as she crossed her arms over her black bowed chest.

"Well...thanks...I guess." Conner said before he made his morpher appear. Then he stopped. He couldn't transform with Sailor Dino standing there, because then she'd know who he truly is and try to kill him again. He had to do this on his own without his powers of his Ranger form.

Thankfully, the others appeared quickly and in their ranger forms, as they started to kick the monster's butt. Sailor Dino watched this for a short while, before noticing Conner run off. "Now what is he up to?" She said to herself, before she felt like she was getting ready to change back. "Damn it...guess I'll have to wait." She created a swirl of pink rose pettles and disappeared from the scene quickly, before changing back into Stella Bell. She walked back into the area, right as Conner came back in as the Red Ranger.

"About time you transformed?" Ethan stated, when he noticed Stella standing by the tree near them. "And now I see what took so long."

Conner looked over and saw Stella as well, making him think. _I thought she left! Why is she back?!_

Stella watched as the Rangers faught off the monster, before a white light shined in front of her, and then showed a scene before her eyes, of 5 friends, warriors rather, fighting off a monster similar to the one she was just seeing. Each one had a distinct color to their armor. One had black, one hand yellow, one had blue, one had white, and one had red.

But they weren't the only ones she saw, there was a woman with them, with a wand in her hand, and wearing a long white gown that faded into green with green accents and pearls under her breasts. Her sleeves were white and poofy that went off her shoulders, with white oval ear rings and a pink gem on her forehead.

Her long wavy brown hair with pink high lights blew in the wind, as did her gown, as she was holding up the same pearl that she wears as Sailor Dino on her uniform, having it glow brightly, as the others faught off the monster and minions.

The scene disappeared as the scene with the Power Rangers fighting off the monster, making Stella question what was going on. What was the scene all about? And why was she starting to get illusions like this now out of all the times she could have gotten them?

"I need to talk to someone who understands these powers, badly." She stated to herself, as she watched the Red Ranger use a move she saw someone else use with his soccer. He jumped in the air, spun diagnally, and kicked the monster in the head.

"Okay, this is getting rediculous! How is this thing not dying!?" The Yellow Ranger yelled in frustration.

"I'm sure if Sailor Dino was on our side, she'd destroy this guy!" The White Ranger yelled, which made Stella's eyes widen. She recognized his voice.

 _No way...the boy who was timid and shy when I met him...is a Power Ranger?!_ She thought to herself in surprise. _Well, that would explain the freaky powers he has._

That was when the pearl from her necklace disappeared, and reappeared as the bigger one from her uniform in her right hand. She looked at it for a short while, and then back up at the Rangers. They were sent to the ground thanks to the monster, and she almost ran up to Trent to see if he was okay, but she stopped.

The pearl started to glow slightly, as she held it up to her face. "I know she's evil..." She began, as she held the pearl out in front of her. "...but they need me."

The pearl let out a beam of light, that hit the monster head on, making him fall down. And once the beam died down, Stella ran behind a tree, to keep her friend from figuring out that it was her who was Sailor Dino.

Trent looked over to where the beam came from, but saw no one there. He looked back at the monster, and took out his weapon like the others, and put them together to create the Thundermax Lazer **(don't remember the actual name for it)**. They fired it and exploded the monster into pieces.

They broke apart their weapon, and Conner immediately looked to see if Stella was still there, but found that she ran off. "Thank goodness."

"I'd like to know where that beam of light came from." Kira stated as she powered down with the rest of them, minus Trent, and walked away from the area. Trent stared at the stars for a while before finding himself power down, right as Stella looked.

"Guys, we need to find out who Sailor Dino really is!" Trent called out as he ran after them. "Maybe if we find a way to save her like my father did me, then she could join our team!"

Stella watched as Trent ran after the other 4, with a look of surprise and fear. "Oh, Trent...I guess it's time you knew the truth."

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 3: Discovery**


	3. E3 - Discovery

**Howdy everyone! I know the last episode said that the next episode was called 'The Audition', but I changed it. So, if you haven't read the updated episode 2 yet, I just thought I'd let you know here. Alright? Okay, enjoy episode 3!**

 _ **Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, they are singing, or it's a dream**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 3: Discovery**

Helga sat in her throne, fuming with anger, as she watched the Rangers defeat another monster of hers.

"Now I know what Mesogog was going through." She said as she stood up. "Those Rangers are definitely a pain in my ass."

"What do you suppose we do mom?" Catlyn asked as she sat in her little throne, trying really hard to not act like a cat (even though she technically was a cat).

"Ocean, keep an eye out for that evil scout. I have a plan."

"Yes, m'lady." Ocean said, as she went to the computer, and started typing up stuff, tracking the location of where Sailor Dino was to end up next.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next day came, and Conner was sitting in the Cyberspace, just people watching out of boredom, while Trent was cleaning off a table at far off distance from him.

Stella had walked in after a while, and found Trent right away. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Trent..." He looked up at her as he slowed down with cleaning. "...we need to talk."

"What's up?" He asked as he put the towel on his shoulder (like before).

"Tell me, how did you learn to fight? You were too shy when you were younger to want to learn that stuff." She asked, which made Trent chuckle slightly.

"Dr. Oliver taught me what I know, and something changed that made it a requirement. Why?" He answered with a smile.

"Okay...well, explain that monster owning your butt." She stated, which made the smile on Trent's face drop in surprise.

"What-what do you mean, Stella? What monster?" He stuttered out, hoping to get her off the sent of him being a Power Ranger.

"Trent...even under a helmet, I'll know its you." She stated, which made Trent sigh in defeat before leaning up against the table.

"Damn it. I was hoping you wouldn't find out about us."

"Us? I only recognized your voice, no one else's." Stella stated, which made Trent grin slightly to himself. As long as she didn't learn that Conner was one of the Power Rangers, and not just that but the Red Ranger, who knows what that stubborn girl would do to them.

"Good. I'd rather you just know about me." Trent stated in return.

"I'm glad. Because, even if I did know who the other Rangers were, I'd only want you to know this." Stella began, as Trent looked up at her, while she pulled down the neck of her turtle-neck tank-top, showing him the necklace.

Trent's eyes grew with anger as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the Cyberspace, with her letting go of the neckline of her shirt. They were outside by this point and Trent just swung her to the side of the store into the alley.

"Where the hell, did you get that necklace from?" He finally asked, with venom in his voice, which sort of scared Stella. She had never heard Trent use a voice like that.

"I found it. I went for a walk in the woods after your graduation ceremony to give you, your friends and girlfriend some space for the night, when I stumbled upon this really cool lab, and...this was just sitting there on a table." She answered with fear.

"You could have walked away from it. Because that thing is dangerous."

"You don't think I know that already?" Stella began. "I have been fighting, this whole time, to keep her down."

"Wait...no..." Trent was shocked to hear this. "You're...?"

"I would have told you sooner, but she got in the way."

"We have to break you free from her somehow!" Trent exclaimed. "I hate to see my best friend from my childhood suffer like this!"

"I appreciate it, Trent. I do...but I've tried everything." Stella said back. "The necklace won't budge. I'm stuck."

"There has to be someway to save you from her." Trent stated in worry.

"I wish there was." Stella began. "Promise me you won't tell Conner. If he knew, he'd hate me."

"Stells, I kept a secret like this from him, when I first became a Power Ranger on their team. He hated me for, what seemed like days after that, but really it was only a few days."

"Please...I know he's your friend, but..." Stella began, when Trent noticed the slight blush on her cheeks.

"You like him, don't you?" Stella looked up at her childhood friend with a frown and serious eyes. "Stella, I'm sure he'd understand if he..." He began to add when Stella grabbed her stomach in pain, as the pearl on her chocker started glowing.

"Trent..." Stella began, as Trent backed up a slight bit. "...RUN!" She finished, as a bright light surrounded her whole body, while Trent ran back into the double doors of the Cyberspace, right as the light shattered, showing Sailor Dino in Stella's place.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Helga! Sailor Dino has surfaced!" Ocean yelled to her queen, as Catlyn just licked her hand like a cat with its paw.

"Head out, Ocean! I need her alive!" Helga yelled as Ocean disappeared in a swirl of water, as Catlyn stopped licking herself, and looked up to see Ethan, the Blue Ranger, sitting by himself in the park, with his laptop on his lap.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight of him, and her grin spread wide with her fangs glinting off the dim light in the lair she lived in as she watched him play on his laptop. She then noticed him look at his silver wristband, and quickly pack up before running off.

 _He's the enemy?_ Catlyn thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sailor Dino stood in the center of an empty area alone, as the Rangers (already morphed) ran in.

"Oh, good. A battle to start off my day with." She said as she took out her sword and ran at a quick amount of speed, hitting them with the blade, and making them fall down.

"OW!" Kira yelled as she fell to the ground with Trent right next to her. Conner fell a few inches away from them, along with Ethan and Dr. O as well, while the evil scout just smirked evilly.

"You'll pay for that!" Conner yelled as he stood up and ran towards her, only to get hit again, and hit a wall near by. And because of that, he had demorphed with his back to the evil scout.

Sailor Dino slowly walked over to him, as she would kick the other rangers back down to the ground. When she walked up to the Red Ranger, she bent down like a lady towards him (considering how short her skirt was), and smirked.

"I may be wearing something that resembles the color red, but honey...red was never on the top of my list." She then grabbed his shoulder and spun him up to face her. But his face, caught her off guard. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was Conner who was the Red Ranger, and backed away from him in shock. "Conner?" She said under her breathe, before making herself disappear in a swirl of pink rose pettles.

"How'd she know my name?" Conner stated in shock.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stella stood in the alley as herself, as she breathed heavily. "Conner's the Red Ranger? But how?"

"How'd you know that?" A voice spoke up, making her turn around to see a young blond haired girl standing right behind her.

"Who are you?" Stella asked. "And how did you know?"

"I'm Cassidy Cornell, and I found out days before Prom earlier this year." Cassidy began as she walked over towards the young singer. "I never ratted them out because, they're my friends."

"So I take it you know what I am too?"

Cassidy nodded her head yes. "You're that evil Sailor Dino." Stella sighed in defeat as she touched the necklace that was under her turtle-neck. "I won't tell anyone. But I do hope, you can tell him."

"Who, Conner? He didn't even tell me he was the Red Ranger. Why should I tell him?"

"Because Trent knows already. The rest of his friends, should too." Cassidy stated, making Stella sigh a slight bit, before looking up at her.

"I suppose you're right." Stella began. "I just hope...he understands."

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Oliver was searching through his computer on who Sailor Dino could really be, as the others just sat around. Trent was drawing for the first time in a while, Kira was playing her guitar next to him, and Ethan was on his laptop once more, trying to get the highest score possible in a new game.

Conner, however, was just standing by the entrance, thinking of his encounter with Sailor Dino as his civilian form. At first, he was scared to let her know about him being the Red guy, but...seeing her reaction changed that. Who was she really, and why was she so surprised to see that it was him as the Red Ranger? As he's doing this, his phone dinged, making him pull it out and look to see it was a text from Stella. He opened it and read it to himself.

STELLA'S TEXT: Come to the soccer field. There's something you should know.

When he read that, he quickly replied that he was on his way and ran out of the lab.

Trent noticed him leave, and sighed. He put his sketchbook off to the side, and ran after Conner, which made Kira look up. She then looked over at Trent's sketchbook. He left it open to the page he was drawing on. On it, was Sailor Dino...or not. It looked like Sailor Dino, but, with blue eyes instead of red, and brown hair instead of pink. It didn't take long for Kira to figure out, that Trent knew something.

XXXXXXXXXX

Stella was sitting on the bleachers by the soccer field, just thinking of how to break this news to Conner, when she felt something. She stood up slowly and looked behind her, to see Ocean.

"Ocean? What are you doing here?" Stella asked curious.

"I came to find Sailor Dino for Helga." Ocean answered, making Stella's eyes mentally widen. On the outside, she held her hard demeanor. "But, my calculations are telling me...I've found her, and that she's right in front of me."

Conner ran in, only to stop when he saw Ocean and Stella just, talking. He hid behind a tree and watched. If he was needed, he'd run in and save Stella. But right now, it didn't look like she needed saving.

"Well...guess your calculations are correct sometimes." Stella said, with a hard tone to her voice, which shocked Conner to the bone. He's only heard that tone from one other person.

"No..." He began under his breathe, as he saw Stella transform into Sailor Dino on demand this time. Her eyes changing red, and her hair changing pink. "...that's how she knew my name."

"I can't believe it's you." Ocean said. "Here, I thought you were still the girl, who didn't want to become evil."

"I haven't..." Stella, as Sailor Dino, began with a slight smirk adoring her face. "...consider me as...a female Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde."

"So half..." Ocean began. "...that makes more sense. Helga wants to talk."

"I'm in no mood. I know what she wants...she wants me on her team."

"Do you accept?"

"No. Ocean, I may be Sailor Dino...but that doesn't change the fact, that I'm still Stella Belle." Stella sighed as she found herself holding her Thundermax Saber, and pointing it at her sister. "With a more edgy side now." She swiped the sword at Ocean, who backflipped out of the way.

Conner made his morpher reveal itself and he transformed right then and there, before coming out of hiding. Stella heard the crunch of the grass and spun her head to see Conner as the Red Ranger standing there, and sighed.

"How long have you been standing there, Ranger?" Stella asked, with her voice more so like Sailor Dino's.

"Long enough...Stella." He stated as he pulled out his lazor and aimed it at Ocean.

"You saw her turn into me...how nice. I was wondering when that would happen." She said as she went to leave, only to feel water hit her in the back, making her fall down, and look over at Ocean with a glare.

"I'm sorry, Stella. But I can't let my queen down!" Ocean made a water sphere go around Stella, which caused the girl to look around on alert. Conner could have let this all happen, and let Helga deal with her, but...he was a Power Ranger, he had to save her. So, he took out his saber and poked a hole in the water sphere around Stella, and broke it.

Water went to fall down on top of her, but Stella made herself disappear and reappear away from the water before it could hit her. "And I'm sorry too, Ocean! I can't come to your side!" She yelled before taking out her Thundermax Saber and swiped it at Ocean, who backed flipped out of the way in time, before disappearing in an invisi-portal.

Sailor Dino stood up straight as she placed her saber in its sheath, and went to leave, before feeling Conner's hand on her shoulder, making her look at him, only to see him demorphed.

"Stella, when were you going to tell me about this?" He asked as he spun her around to face him...right as Sailor Dino fell, and Stella stood in her place.

"Conner, I would have told you, but I didn't know how to tell you!" She yelled back at him.

"You really had me! I thought I'd at least make a new friend without learning they were evil!"

"What do you...!?" Stella stopped mid-question, when she realized who he was talking about. "Oh...Trent..."

"He told you?!"

"I found out on my own terms! It's not like I expected him to be the White Ranger!" Stella gave it right back. She didn't even know she had this range of anger! It scared to think that maybe it was a side effect from Sailor Dino.

"What about with me?! Huh?! Did you find out when you tried to destroy me?!" Conner yelled, looking so angry, it kind of scared Stella.

"Yes...I did. And once I did, I couldn't do it. Sailor Dino wanted me to, but...I just couldn't." Stella answered as tears tempted her eyes. She felt so bad for that. If only she knew it was Conner at first hand instead of finding out as Sailor Dino, because then she would have faught harder to keep Sailor Dino from hurting her friends...friends...

"Wait...if you're the Red Ranger, and Trent's the White Ranger...that means, Ethan and Kira have to be apart of the team too." Stella worked out. "And Dr. Oliver."

"You know, you really had me going there. I thought I found someone I could trust with this secret, because I was going to tell you, but now...I see I've made a grave mistake." And with those words, Conner stormed off back to the Dino Lab. As he did, he ended up walking passed Trent, who was running up to Stella.

"Stella..." He began, as he pulled his childhood best friend into a hug, letting her lose herself in her tears.

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 4: Sailor Dino...Destroyed?**


	4. E4 - Sailor Dino destroyed?

_**Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, they are singing, or it's a dream**_

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 **Episode 4: Sailor Dino...Destroyed?**

Ocean stood in the corner of a room in the lair she lived in, thinking about what was happening inside of her younger sister. She couldn't believe her sister, the nicest person she ever knew, had an evil soul inside her at that moment...and there was nothing she could do to change her back.

"You okay, Ocean?" Catlyn's voice spoke up, making Ocean look over at her, and sigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Catlyn." She answered as she stood up straight, and walked back into the lab. Catlyn watched her, before sighing herself. She knew there was still a piece of her who wanted to help her sister get back to normal again, but she also knew that those qualities of being nice didn't exist in being evil. So, there was nothing she could do. Then it hit her.

Catlyn ran into the lab and practically rammed into Ocean. "I know how we could get your sister back to normal!"

"How?" Ocean asked, not really buying it.

"The gem in her tiara...it's her life force." This got Ocean's attention, making her look over at Catlyn.

"Go on."

"If you break that gem, you break the evil inside her."

"But, if that's her life force, than that would..." Ocean began, before sighing sadly, and looking at the monitors. "I can't kill my sister. I'll think of another way...there's gotta be another way."

XXXXXXXXX

Stella walked into the Cyberspace, after trying to keep Sailor Dino down for the time being, when she noticed Trent cleaning off the counter. She sighed as she walked up to him, and sat down. "Hey." She said, making Trent look up at her, and smile.

"Hey Stells. How you holding up?" He asked.

"I'm holding." Stella began. "It's been weeks since he found out who I was. He still isn't talking to me."

"Yeah...I think he's being more stubborn this time around, because...he liked you."

"What?" Stella looked like a lost puppy, shocked with sudden realization that someone actually liked her back.

"Yeah...I could tell when he first laid eyes on you that he fell hard." Trent stated, before looking over at someone who was just sitting there in peace. "And I think I know of a way to get back on his good side."

"How?" Stella asked as she stood up from the counter.

"Sing..." Trent began. "...if you sing how you feel, then he should forgive you."

"It's worth a shot." Stella stated before turning around, and heading for the stage.

Conner was sitting at the table close to the stage, drinking some of his pop alone, when he noticed Stella walk up onto the stage. He went to get up and leave, when the song started. He never left when Kira performed, so he couldn't leave when Stella performed.

 **(SONG: "Stronger than you" FRISK RESPONSE – Undertale Parody – annapantsu cover)***

The music played like a piano, as Stella stood at the microphone. She looked around the room, seeing all eyes were on her, and then she noticed Conner. Seeing him made her heart ache as she remembered he knew what she really was: a monster.

 _STELLA: I didn't know what/I got into/somehow I can't go back even if I really wanted to/so what more can I do/here at the end, it's just me and you/I never was playing by all the rules/a sword in hand and I'm playing out the part of the fool/so here we go/you can judge me thoroughly/it's too late for apologies/CHORUS/Go ahead and just hit me since you're able/we know my determination is unstable/I'm not even mad because I keep on failing/but I don't even know why I'm trying/this isn't what I want yet it's what I asked for/curiousity over all my morals/I took away our perfect happy ending/losing your love within the warnings/(right now I'm made)/of...LOVE...ahhh-h-h-h/of...LOVE...ahhh-h-h-h._

Conner listened for a while, before realizing this was her way of saying I'm sorry to him _._

 _STELLA: I know who you are/you discovered who I am/I knew that once in this timeline we had grown to be good friends/still I left you in the dark/without giving you a chance/every time you throw me down/I hope you kill me then and now/CHORUS/So go ahead and hit me since you're able/all the sin that I can feel is unbearable/if I could only hit you once it would be over/but the consequences last forever/the flowers are in bloom as the birds will tell/it's a beautiful day to be burning in hell/you gave me advice/I chose genocide/but I know how to make it right/I am made/of...LOVE...ahhh-h-h-h/but I'll give up for you...but I'll give up for you...but I'll give up for you/of...LOVE...ahhh-h-h-h/but I'll give up for you._

 **(End of song)**

Once the song was over, Stella ran off the stage with tears falling down her cheeks. She could tell Conner was still mad, even after she was basically saying she was sorry for what she had become. She ran behind the shop and into the back alley, just letting them come out with all the pain she felt in her heart.

That was when something shocking happened. Conner came out of the back door and saw Stella straight ahead with her knees up to her chest, and her head in her lap, as she shook with violent sobs. He sighed as he walked over to her, and sat down next to her. He placed an arm around her, making her look up to see him there with her.

"C-Conner? W-What are you...?"

"I hate seeing you cry like this." Conner interrupted as he pulled her in for a hug and let her cry into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Conner...I'm so, so sorry!" Stella said into his chest, as Conner just rubbed her back.

"It's okay, Stella." Conner began, before taking a deep breathe. "I forgive you...and I normally don't do that easily." With that, Stella giggled slightly even though she was still crying. But...she was happy. She had gotten the friend she made in Conner back, and that was all she wanted. But like always, nothing lasts forever.

Stella immediately released herself from Conner's hold, and fell back as she clenched her stomach in pain. "Damn it! Conner, RUN!" She yelled as the pearl on her necklace glowed brightly, making Conner stand up quickly and run back inside, but kept an eye on Stella.

When the light faded out, in Stella's place, stood Sailor Dino, in all her evil glory.

"That's much better." She said before disappearing in a bunch of pink rose pettles to get out of the alley.

When she was gone, Conner stepped out and sighed in defeat. "What am I going to do to help that girl out?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Back inside the Cyberspace, Kira walked in with Ethan and Dr. O, and plopped Trent's sketchbook in front of said boy. Trent looked at it, seeing the drawing of Sailor Dino he drew weeks ago, and sighed.

"You know who it is, don't you?" Kira asked, sounding sympathetic towards him.

"Yeah..." Trent began. "It's Stella."

"Oh, God..." Ethan began. "...that sweet girl?"

"Yeah."

"We have to find a way to get her back to normal!"

"There is one way." Dr. Oliver began, making the 3 graduated teens look up at him.

"What is that?" Trent asked.

"The gem on her tiara is her life force...but also the thing that is making her evil." Dr. Oliver began. "If we destroy that, then we destroy the evil inside her."

"But that means we'll be killing her." Conner said back, making everyone look over at him. "And I can't do that to her."

Dr. Oliver went to talk to him, when their morphers beeped, making the Science teacher answer. "Talk to me."

"She's back." Hayley said on the other end.

"Let's go save that girl." Conner said before running out of the Cyberspace with the others following suit.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ocean watched the monitors as Sailor Dino appeared in a clearing. She sighed as she watched her wait for someone...or someones. It didn't take long for the Rangers to run in.

"Stella!" Trent yelled to her.

"Stella? I'm afraid you have the wrong name there, sweet pea." Sailor Dino stated with an evil smirk. "Besides, she's gone."

"Stella, I know you're still in there!" Conner yelled at her with worry.

"STELLA IS GONE!" Sailor Dino screamed as she swiped her sword at them, making a blizzard of rose pettles towards the team of friends, making them all get blown to the ground. After a while, she stopped the blizzard.

"I know she's still in there...and I plan on getting her out of there!" Conner yelled as he stood up and called upon his morpher with the others. "Ready!?"

"Ready!" The rest yelled in unison.

"DINO THUNDER! POWER UP! HAH!" And with that, they all transformed into the respective color of Power Rangers.

"Be careful, Stella." Ocean said as she continued to watch.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Just try and stop me!" Sailor Dino yelled as they began to fight. Sailor Dino had the upper hand with the magic that she had with the pearl on her black chest bow. She back flipped and tumbled like a pro, away from their attacks. Trent went to swipe his Drago Dagger in sword form at her, only to have her back flip out of the way again, and then hit him with her own sword.

Kira tried hitting her with her Ptera Grips, but she did a front flip, kicking them out of her hand, and then punching the Yellow Ranger in the stomach, and making her fall down.

Ethan went to use his Tricera Sheild on her, but again, Sailor Dino dodged him by spinning around with her leg extended, and kicked the Blue Ranger down with the foot to the chest.

Dr. Oliver ran up with his Thundermax Saber, ready to strike, when she spun around and held up her own Saber, making both swords clank together. "Nice try, teach. But this is my fight...and I'm going to win." She said before pushing Dr. Oliver off of her with her own sword, and kicking him in the stomach, making him fall to ground.

Conner ran in with his Saber, having it clank against hers, with her red eyes glowing into his brown eyes under his helmet. "You've gotten stronger."

"I know...it's Stella's energy that gives me this power."

"What are you doing to her?!"

"What a demon does best...I'm KILLING HER!" She then pushed him away, and went to swipe at him, when he back flipped out of the way, and swiped at her with his sword, only to have it clank against hers once more.

"There's no way in hell, that I'll let you do that!" Conner yelled as he spun and kicked Sailor Dino back, making her roll on the ground. He ran up to her, but stayed like 5 feet away, as she looked up at him, with venom in her eyes, but soon, they flashed to Stella's.

"C-Conner...!" She choked out as she faught to keep Sailor Dino down for the time being.

"Stella!"

"You have...to destroy me!"

 **(SONG: "Every Heart" – Inuyasha ED4 – TYERecords English cover)**

"What?!" Conner yelled. "I...I can't!"

 _Tell me why/every time I look for you I cry/every time/I must hear the truth that hurts my heart/who will know/the feelings that I have for you right now/every heart/knows I can't forget the way I feel for you_

"It's the only way...to save the world from my power!"

"No..."

"PLEASE!" Conner didn't know what to do. He didn't want to get rid of her! There had to be another way! But, as he thought about this, he could see Stella was struggling to keep Sailor Dino down. He had no choice.

 _Even though I know that/I'm afraid to be alone again/I will pray I won't be/to the distant stars_

He held his sword tightly, as Stella stood up, with her eyes flickering on and off red and blue. She looked up at him, with love in her eyes as she grinned some at him. "I'll be with you, Conner. No matter what."

 _Swirling in the night sky/I'm searching throughout time/for a love that transcends among the heavens and the stars/always and forever/I'll try to remember/the strength I need to stand tall/when you're no longer by my side._

Conner then swung his sword on the dark pink gem in the center of her tiara, breaking it and making Sailor Dino scream in pain, as her body was engulfed in a bright white light. And when it was gone...only sparkles flowing upward to the sky were left in Stella's place. Stella, and Sailor Dino, were gone for good.

 _Looking to the night sky/I learn to live my life/little things that hurt me/become a memory of the past/(Ooh-oh)/there are times we'll laugh/or have days where we are sad..._

Conner powered down, as tears fell from his eyes. If only he had time to think of a different way to get rid of Sailor Dino without killing her, because then, Stella would still be with him right now, and they would have lived happily ever after, like Kira was able to get with Trent.

 _...the pain just makes us stronger/we'll keep on fighting till the end._

But he wasn't that lucky.

 **(End of song)**

XXXXXXXXXX

An old abandoned mansion stood tall in the woods of Reefside, as the furniture and walls looked like they were torn and tattered. They had definitely seen better days. Portraits hung on the wall, some looked intact, while some were torn at the faces of the pictures.

But then, they were put back to normal, as white sparkles shined around the place, lighting it up a bit, and making everything look brand new again, before the white sparkles shined and went around in a circle in one spot, going up, letting a white gown (that faded into green) appeared, as well, as a young girl with very long wavy brown hair that faded into light pink. Her pale eye lids were closed for the time being, as her light pink chocker, with the dark pink pearl in the center, appeared on her neck.

A light pink gem appeared on her forehead, and glowed a bit before disappearing, making her hair go medium length, and her gown turn into normal everyday clothes of a black mini-skirt with a light pink turtle neck tank top on top, covering her necklace from sight.

Then, she opened her eyes, revealing them to be...hazel blue.

 **~END OF EPISODE~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 5: Broken**

 **Hey guys, sorry for the short episode. But I hope you guys still liked it. I had fun writing this one, and I had this idea for this episode for a long time now. I'm glad I got it out finally. Anyway, thanks for reading and God bless!**


	5. E5 - Broken

__Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble, they are singing, or it's a dream__

 **BOLDED +** _ITALICIZED =_ _ **FLASHBACK/MEMORY**_

 ***=lyrics have been changed to fit the story**

 ** **Episode 5: Broken****

Catlyn ran through the streets of Reefside around midnight, not expecting any sort of action, when she bumped into someone along the way. "Oh, sorry." She said as she smiled at the person.

The person she bumped into looked at her and grinned as in saying it's okay, and then walked away, making the young cat girl look on in wonder of who that person was. She looked familiar to her.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, Dr. O was getting ready for the day, when there was a knock on his front door. He looked up, and walked over to the door, before opening it up, only to see Conner standing there.

"Conner! What brings you here this early in the morning?" Dr. O asked as he placed a hand on his hip.

Conner's hands were in his pocket and he had looked like he was crying and couldn't sleep. His cheeks were stained wet and his face looked like someone just kicked a puppy. He looked that sad. "How do you deal with losing someone you love?" He finally said, making Dr. O sigh with realization of what was going on.

XXXXXXXX

"How's he holding up?" Ethan asked as he and his fellow rangers (and friends) sat in the Dino Lab, while Conner sat alone in the corner.

"He's taking it really hard." Dr. O said in reply.

"Ever since Stella was destroyed by his sword, he's been depressed." Kira stated as she was sitting next to Trent. "It's been a week, maybe more, since her death."

"The problem is, I don't think she was destroyed." Dr. O whispered to them, so Conner couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Trent asked.

"That white light that surrounded her, looked more like a preservation light than a destruction light."

"Meaning…?" Ethan began, sounding confused.

"Meaning there's a chance that Stella is still alive. But, I could also be wrong, and she could really be gone." Dr. O answered.

"But there's a possibility that she isn't. We have to find her signature." Kira whispered to the group.

"Just because you're whispering, doesn't mean I can't hear what you guys are saying." Conner said as he walked up to them.

"Sorry." Kira said.

"It's fine. I just hope she really is alive. Because if she isn't…" Conner sighed as he looked up at the monitor, seeing a teenage cat girl sitting in the woods alone, while playing with a leaf. "Why isn't the alarm going off for her?"

Everyone looked at the monitor, seeing the same girl that Conner was seeing. Ethan took a deep breathe before walking out of the lab.

"Where are you going!?" Kira asked, sounding a bit confused and concerned.

"I'll take care of it!" Ethan called back to them, before he was gone from their sight.

"That was weird." Kira stated.

"Yeah, it was." Conner said under his breathe.

XXXXXXXX

Catlyn sat there in the woods alone, as she played with a small leaf, and then purred as the light breeze of summer blew through her long hair and cat ears. It felt nice in her opinion.

"Hey, Cat!" A voice spoke up making Catlyn look over to see Ethan walking towards her with a grin on his face.

She smiled excitedly as she stood up and ran up to him, meeting him half way. "Hi, E!"

"Can you explain to me why you are here?"

"I…uh…was wondering…"

"You're mom will have my head if she found out about us hanging out." Ethan interrupted, making the young cat girl look at him with a frown.

"I-I know…but… ever since we met the day Stella died, I kind of missed you."

"But, you know who I am. If your mom found out…"

"She won't!" Catlyn yelled, as her eyes glowed a slight bit, making Ethan feel uneasy. "I've been looking for someone to break this spell for so long now…please don't make me keep looking."

"Spell? What spell?" Ethan asked, curiousity getting the better of him.

Catlyn sighed as she turned around slowly and looked up at the sky. "When I was a little girl, my mother and I were pretty close. But she was mean to everyone who came around to the house we stayed in." She began, as she quickly wiped away her tears. "One day, however, she pissed off the wrong person, and that person put a curse on my mother, making her an immortal witch for the rest of her life, and one on me, to be a cat girl for my whole life as well."

"I don't see how I can break the spell then if you're stuck like this." Ethan stated.

"She said that since I was the only one of the 2 who was nice to her, that she made the spell last until I found someone to love me the way I am."

"Nice message…beauty only skin deep." Ethan remarked, making Catlyn smile.

"Exactly! And you seem to not care about me being a cat girl." Catlyn said as she turned to look at him.

"No…not really." Ethan began. "But, there's no way I can help. I'm sorry."

"But…!" Catlyn began to protest when Ethan's morpher beeped, making him look at the blue gem in his silver wrist band as he put it up to his mouth.

"What's up?" He asked.

"We got a reading. Meet us in the woods by the school." Conner said through his wristband. Ethan noticed his voice sounded hopeful, so he deduced that maybe this was about Stella being alive still.

"I'm on my way." Ethan said before looking back up at Catlyn. "I'm sorry, duty calls."

"It's fine." Catlyn said, sounding depressed. Ethan saw the way she was looking, how she was sad, and sighed before taking her long nailed hand into his, making her look up at him.

"Let's meet up at the park later tonight. I promise to be there." He said with a grin. Catlyn perked up at the sound of that and hugged him.

"I'll be there." She said with her high pitched voice, before letting go, and running off at the speed of a cheetah.

Ethan grinned some more before finally running off towards the woods near his old high school, not knowing that a girl was watching the whole thing, with a hood over her head.

"So, Catlyn likes Ethan, and vise versa?" She asked herself with a small grin. "I'm glad to see that at least some of the people of that team are getting happy endings…" Her grin then faded as she leaned up against the tree she was hiding behind. "…unlike the red one, at the moment."

XXXXXXXX

Ethan ran up to his team who was waiting for him at the entrance of the woods. But as he ran up to them, he noticed something of high speed run passed them from behind. He stopped and looked around, wondering what it could have been, before shaking his head and continuing towards his friends.

"Where were you?" Trent asked as he pushed himself off of a tree that was behind him.

"Oh, just needed some air. Is this about a certain someone being alive?" He answered quickly, before noticing Conner in the background.

"Dr. O thinks so." Said boy exclaimed.

"Well, I hope that he's right." Kira stated. "You deserve someone like her, Conner."

Conner smiled at Kira's statement. He never really had a true love experience until he met Stella for the first time. So, you would think that he'd be devastated when she was destroyed. But if she was still alive, he still had a chance to tell her how he felt and what she meant to him. Hopefully she was.

As the team walked through the woods, picking up the reading on their scanner that Dr. O gave them to try and find her, to their surprise, the reading was a big old mansion with grape vines sprouting out of the ground, and normal vines growing and wrapping themselves around a post or a fence. In a way, this place looked beautiful...and creepy.

"Whoa..." Kira stated. "...this place is killer for a music video."

"I agree with that notion." Ethan said as they walked up to the front door, only to have it open up on its own.

"Again...whoa." Kira stated as they walked into the house, seeing that, surprisingly, it was clean and looked neat, with the furniture being new, and not all torn up and rotted out. "Oh, wow! I really thought this place would be run down."

"But it still looks nice." Trent stated, before they all heard the sound of heels clicking through the halls upstairs, making them look up to see a girl with long wavy brown hair, with a pale pink gem in the center of her forehead, and white oval shaped ear rings. Her dress was a white gown that faded into green, with white poofy off the shoulder sleeves that stop at the elbows and green accents. Her violet eyes held a mature nature as she looked at the Rangers standing in her home.

"May I help you, Rangers?" She asked with such elegance that you would think she was a queen of some sort.

"We're sorry." Conner began. "We didn't realize someone still lived here."

"That's quite alright." The girl said as she slowly walked down the spiral staircase towards them, but stopped right in front of Conner.

"Wait...how'd you know we were the Power Rangers?" Ethan asked, making the young regal girl look at the Blue Ranger, and smile.

"I've been around since you first became the Dino Rangers." She said as she walked over to a photo on her buffet table and showed them it. It was a panoramic photo of them that was taken at Prom together, and in the background, was the girl they were speaking to now.

"Who are you?" Kira asked as she looked up from the photo to the girl in front of her.

"I am called many things: The Dino Girl, Princess Earth...but I prefer to be called, Sakura, with that being my name."

"Sakura...that's a really pretty name." Conner said with a grin.

"Thank you" Sakura said back as she put the photo back down on the buffet table.

"Were you the heavy signal we saw earlier?" Trent asked.

"Yes, I was. What do you need to know?"

"Have you seen a girl? She has medium brown hair, pink high lights and low-lights, hazel blue eyes...and a smile that could melt any icy heart." Conner asked, describing the girl he was in love with, making Sakura grin at this.

"I haven't seen her. But from what I gathered...she was destroyed because the evil inside her won."

"Yeah...we were kind of hoping she wasn't." Kira stated, sounding sad for Conner.

"Well..." Sakura began as she looked over at Conner, with her eyes flashing from violet to blue, back to violet. "...keep looking. I agree with your teacher, it seemed more like a preservation light than destruction. So don't give up." Conner grinned at her for this and bowed half way before leaving the mansion.

"Thank you for your time. We're sorry to intrude." Kira said before leaving with Ethan and Trent behind her.

"Not at all, Kira." Sakura said, with a small grin on her face. "Not at all."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ocean was sitting at the computer, as she was typing up a bunch of equations to try and create a new monster to take out the Power Rangers. But as she was, her hands started to shake. She stopped typing and pulled them to her chest, as a tear fell down her pale cheek. "Stella..." She said with a quiver in her voice.

 **~Flashback~**

A 10 year old Stella was hiding behind a tree, with tears in her eyes, as she held her knees to her chest in fear, for she was lost in these woods of Angel Grove.

"Stella! Stella, where are you!?" Ocean kept calling for her. But little Stella wasn't answering.

She kept her knees to her chest as tears fell from her eyes, scared out of her mind. "Dear God, please protect me, like you protect everyone else." Stella was saying to herself, still crying. And because of this, Ocean heard her.

The young blunette ran over to the tree she heard the crying from and found her little sister. "Stella." She said, making Stella look up and immediately smile with excitement.

"Oh, Ocean! I was so scared!" Stella yelled as she hugged her older sister.

"I know you were, Stells. But it's fine now...we're together again." Ocean said as she let go of Stella and took her hand. "Come on...let's go home."

 **~End of Flashback~**

" _And when you'd be feeling sad and blue/you called my name/but I didn't come through/I'm sorry Stells/I abandoned you/it was you and me/me and you/two by two."_ Ocean sang a small bit, as she wiped away a tear and calmed down some, before going back to typing on the computer.

What she didn't notice, however, was the Helga had seen this from the opened door and just glared. "She's getting soft." She said to herself before walking away from the area.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I could have sworn it was going to be her!" Dr. O said, sounding like he was an upset parent over a child who broke a rule.

"Relax, Dr. O. This Sakura girl said not to give up. She agreed with you about her light being preservation." Ethan stated as he was sitting in a chair and swiveling around a bit.

Conner on the other hand, was looking at the article in the paper of Stella Belle's disappearance and how her parents are worried about her. "They're saying she's missing...not dead."

"Well, that's accurate. She only told us who she was behind the disquise." Trent said.

"I just want to find her soon...so her parents can stop worrying." Conner said as he tossed the paper onto the chair next to him.

"Her parents are in Angel Grove right now." Trent stated, making Dr. Oliver grin at the memory of his old city. "They shouldn't really know that she's missing."

"Well, she could have called them every night to talk. So it's not surprising that with her not calling for a couple days, even a week, that they fear the worst." Kira stated before the computer started beeping, making the rangers look to see a monster was created and terrorizing a city not that far from them.

"Wait...speaking of Angel Grove...that's the place!" Dr. O said as he typed up a bit. "And they don't have any form of Power Rangers there."

"You'd think they would." Ethan said as he got into the line up with the others.

"What are you guys doing?" Dr. O asked as he turned around to look at them.

"We're going to stop that monster!" Conner said. "We maybe Rangers for Reefside...but what's stopping us from helping a fellow land!"

Dr. O sighed in defeat as he nodded his head and got into the line up with them, but stopped when he saw a beautiful young girl standing by the hidden door. "How'd you get in? Who are you?" He asked, making the others turn around.

"I'm Sakura." She said with a smile. "I'll hold down Reefside while you go help your old friends...Dr. Oliver."

Dr. O smiled at this, until he saw the pink gem on her forehead. It was the same color as the chocker the pearl was on that Stella wore around her neck. He wasn't sure who this girl was, but he had a feeling of who he thought it could have been.

"Go!" She yelled as she ran over to the monitor and computers, while the others...transformed.

XXXXXXXXXX

The monster roared with rage as Ocean stood in the back laughing at the civilians running from it. "That's it! Fear us!" She yelled, before she saw a young girl in pink running towards the creature, not away. "The heck...!"

"Who are you?! And why are you here?!" The girl asked as she stood in a fighting stance.

"Would you like to know!" Ocean yelled as she made an icicle fly over to the young girl, only to have her dodge it with a cart wheel.

"Nice try, witch! But I was once a gymnist!"

"Then why you fighting this creature!?" Ocean yelled as she shot an icicle into the monster, making it roar again and then run towards the young girl, who was starting to panic. She hadn't done this in so long, that everything was a blur to her, until...

A black figure zoomed in on his black bike and grabbed the girl quickly before the monster could attack her.

"Oh, thank you! So much!" The girl said, before the black figure slid to a stop on his bike and looked at her more closely now.

"No problem...Kim." He said before getting off his bike and started running towards the other rangers quickly. The girl looked at him surprised as he started to fight the monster. She knew this was a Power Ranger and that this one was a male...but she recognized his voice.

"Tommy?" She asked as she too got off the bike and watched from the side. "You're a Power Ranger again?"

The Yellow Dino Ranger took out her Ptera Grips and started slashing the monster with them, while Conner used his sword with Ethan and Dr. O.

Conner went to hit the monster again, only to have a sword made of ice block his. He looked over and saw Ocean smirking at him with fury in her eyes. "Do you really want to fight me?!"

"Yes." Ocean said calmly before pushing his sword away from the monster with one hand and her own sword, making him back up. "After all, you were the one who killed my SISTER!" She swiped her sword in the air, causing a wave of dark light to come out towards him. He dodged it with a backflip in the air.

"I had no choice! She was being controlled by that demon in her necklace!" Conner yelled at her.

"That's no excuse! She could have succumbed to it and been evil with me!"

"Ocean! Stop!" Conner yelled making the young villain stop what she was doing. "I know you're mad and all...but killing me won't bring her back! It'll just cause more headache!"

"I don't care!" Ocean yelled as she created a snowflake in her hand, that had a star shape in the center of it. "I just want her BACK!"

"You weren't apart of her life! Why do you care all of a sudden!?"

"I've always cared!" Ocean yelled as she threw the snowflake at Conner, now showing that it was a blizzard attack. But thankfully, the Red Ranger had dodged it quickly.

"You sure had a funny way of showing it." Conner mumbled to himself, as he dodged another attack from Ocean.

"Enough talking! YOU'LL PAY FOR HER LIFE!" She then created another blizzard attack, but this time, it went around everyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Catlyn watched from her mom's base and saw Ethan get thrown to the ground. She was worried. She was hoping he'd survive this and come home to her. He had to be the one to break the curse on her. He just had to be!

"Please...be safe." She said under her breathe as she could feel her mom walk by.

"How is Ocean doing, Catlyn?" Helga asked her daughter as she sat in her throne.

"I can't tell. She seems to be going after the Red Ranger mostly...and she might be winning."

"Probably because of her sister. Keep watching." Helga stated before she decided to leave the room.

"Oh don't worry, Helga...I will." Catlyn said under her breathe as she continued to watch Ethan in his blue suit fight off the monster.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dr. O had fallen to the ground with the others, before a pink arrow came in and hit the monster head on, making them all look up to see Sakura standing there with a bow and arrow in her hands, as the blizzard was blurring their vision.

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Dr. O yelled as Sakura shot another arrow at the monster, and then at Ocean, making the blizzard stop as it hit the girl in question. She then looked at Dr. O, with blue eyes instead of violet, and winked at him before she faded out of sight.

"NO!" Ocean yelled as Kira took her Ptera Grips and shoved one in the monsters chest, killing it in the process. It exploded, sending Kira back as she hit a tree and went out cold as she had changed back to her civilian form.

"KIRA!" Trent screamed as he ran over to her, while Ocean just stomped a foot and disappeared in a swirl of water.

"Oh, no." Dr. O said as Kim ran up to him and watched the scene play out while Trent powered down too.

He held her in his arms as she laid there, motionless and out cold. "Kira, can you hear me?!" He called, knowing he most likely wouldn't be getting an answer. He looked up at the others with worry painted on his face. "We have to get her to the hospital!"

"I agree!" Dr. O said before feeling Kim's hand in his, making him look over and grin under his helmet at her.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You failed me again, Ocean." Helga said as she was looking out the window at the dark clouds.

"I wouldn't have if it wasn't for that Sakura girl showing up!" Ocean yelled with venom in her voice.

"Sakura?" Helga asked as she turned around with surprise. "She's awakened?"

"What do you mean, mom?" Catlyn asked as she scratched one of her cat ears with her clawed hand.

"Sakura was the daughter of the lady who put this spell on us." Helga began. "She grew up to be like her mother...good and hopeful, and had learned to rule with a graceful heart."

"So?" Ocean asked as she was clenching her fists.

"I want that woman destroyed!" Helga yelled. "She can no longer be around!"

"Why, mom?!"

"Because...her mother's powers have entered her! If she is gone...my life will go back to normal!"

"Meaning the spell will be broken?" Ocean asked.

"Exactly."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ethan stood there, under the tree alone, when he noticed two cat ears from the corner of his eye, making him spin around in fear, only to breathe out a sigh of relief when he realized who it was.

"Catlyn, you scared me." He stated with staggered breaths.

"Sorry, E." Catlyn said as she walked around the tree to be near him. "I didn't know you were already here."

"Yeah, I came early."

"Aw..." Catlyn said with a sweet smile. "...how's Kira doing?"

"She's fine. She's doing well."

"Good."

"When did you get here?"

"Just now...sorry I was a little late."

"It's okay." Ethan said, as he started to feel more on alert than he was earlier.

"I would have called, but, my mom..."

"I know...she doesn't want you with the enemy."

"I don't care what she says...I want to be with you." Catlyn stated, as her hands intertwined with his.

"Catlyn...there isn't a way for us to be together. You need true love to break this spell, right?"

"Of course..." Catlyn began settling into Ethan's hold, which caught him off guard. "...and I feel like I've found it."

"Catlyn..." Ethan began, as Catlyn looked up at him. He looked into her eyes, and immediately, he couldn't say what he wanted. He saw the spark he felt every-time he was with her. If this wasn't proof that he felt the same way...then what was?!

"I can't...I can't break your heart." He said, catching the young cat girl off guard, before pressing his lips to hers, sharing a sweet kiss.

Catlyn was caught off guard at the beginning of this, but found herself melting into the kiss as her arms wrapped around his neck, with a circle of light shooting out of the kiss and went up Catlyn's body.

When they pulled away from each other, Ethan opened his eyes, with Catlyn doing the same, only to reveal violet purple instead of golden cat eyes.

"Catlyn...your eyes..." Ethan began, making Catlyn freak a slight bit.

"What's wrong with them?! Are they still yellow?!" She asked, only to calm down, and touch her throat. "My voice..." She began. "...it's back to normal. It's not that high pitched squeak I got too used to."

"That's not everything. Your eyes are purple, your hair is shorter, and..." Ethan began, as he touched the side of her head, making her feel her human ears with his touch. "...your cat ears are gone."

"I'm human again." Catlyn stated, with excitement growing inside her. "I never thought this would happen."

"So, does this mean, I broke the spell?" Ethan asked with a smirk, making Catlyn look up at him with a smile on her face, showing that she didn't have fangs anymore.

"I'd say you have." She said, before they shared another kiss, as a couple.

Helga was watching from afar, seeing her daughter with the Blue Dino Ranger. Her heart hurt at the sight, knowing that her own daughter, her own flesh and blood, was betraying her by being with the enemy. However, she did see that Catlyn was back to the way she was as a kid...a human. So, this boy broke the spell. But she didn't approve of him. She was getting ready to go grab her and take her home when she heard her daughter say those words that broke her heart even more.

"I'm never going back to that lair! I'm staying right here!" And with that, Helga disappeared from the area without her daughter.

 **~THE END/TO BE CONTINUED...~**

 **Up next...**

 **Episode 6: Her Return**

 **Sorry this was SUPER late guys. I was just having some fun with other stories and this one was set on the back burner, burning up (lol). But here we are now. I'll try my best to write the other chapters that lead up to the final battle for this story. But I make no promises.**

 **Thanks for reading, God bless, and have a great day!**

 **Au avoir**


End file.
